Not the Best Experiment
by princessbinas
Summary: Jumba starts creating Lilo's birthday present but does NOT realize it took Naruto a way from his home. He hopes that Kyuubi won't go hay wire or worse... Rated Teen to be safe. Up for adoption cause I am starting a more complex story that needs full focus.
1. Chapter 1

{I own NONE of this.}

Key:

**Kyuubi/_'Kyuubi Thought'_**

_'Thought'_

Normal

Jutsus

{Author Note}

* * *

In the Ramen shop Naruto just finished twenty bowls of ramen. He burps.

"Seriously?!", the Waitress says sweating. Everyone stares at him.

"What?!", Naruto says embarrassed.

Out of nowhere a sphere appears.

"What in the world is _THAT_?!", Naruto jumps back. Unfortunetly it sucks him in and dissappears.

"Seriously?! Where in the world am I?!", Naruto yells.

**"Yea yea yea. I have heard you say that line over a hundred times! Give that line a rest you idiot!"**

"Will you shut up you fox!", Naruto yells getting mad.

**"Your stupidity amuses me. Your in an orb you fool! Couldn't I be sealed inside a genius, but _nooooooo_, I HAD TO BE SEALED INSIDE AN IDIOT!"**

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!", Naruto yells.

He peeks through the orb and sees a monster working on it.

"Great! Not only I am stuck in here but there is a monster out there!", Naruto yells as he face palms.

Out side the little orb Jumba is working on it. The sphere wobbles.

"Good grief you are gonna fall of the table if you keep doing that.", Jumba says.

"Did he say fall of the table?", Naruto says.

**"YES HE SAID THAT YOU MORON!"**

"Will you please shut up!? I had enough problems because of you! And for the last time i am nt an idiot or a moron!", Naruto says getting red hot in the face.

"Ouch!", Jumba says, "Boy your quite hot tempered are ya?"

"Yes! I am because of the furball!", Naruto says. Jumba doesn't seem to heard. The sphere keeps moving.

**"Will you keep that big hole on your face shut?! I am trying to take a nap!"**

"Sorry furball.", Naruto says sheepishly.

"Lilo is gonna love this.", Jumba says and puts the sphere in a box..

"Who turned out the lights?", Naruto askes.

_**'ZZZZZZZZZZZ...'**_

"Oh right your sleeping.", Naruto says sheepishly.

"Here is your present Lilo.", Jumba says giving her the box.

"Thanks Jumba!", Lilo says and hugs him.

"Can I see?!", Stitch askes in excitment.

"Once it's opened.", Lilo says unwraping it.

"A new experiment! Wow. It looks like me and Stich are going to have a new friend!", Lilo says and sets it on the table for everyone to see.

"Wow.", Stitch says.

The orb starts moving again.

"I think it's a little hyper active...", Jumba says sheepishly.

"Will somebody let me out of here!?", Naruto yells and shakes his prison.

**"WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!? YOU WOKE ME UP!"**

"Sorry, but we got bigger problems!", Naruto says, "See for yourself!"

His eyes turn red and slit then revert.

**"I guess your right for once moron."**

"Stitch. Can you get a glass of water?", Lilo askes.

"Ewwww! Okay...", Stitch says in a disgusted manner.

Stitch returns with the water. Lilo drops in the pod.

"Uh oh! What's going on?!", Naruto says in a scared voice, "I hope this is a dream!"

A few moments later Naruto is lying on the ground Unconscious.

"So this is it? Wow. He is wearing a lot of orange. Might as well be 'Kill-me orange'", Lilo says and everyone laughs at the joke.

After hearing that, Naruto jumps up shocked and a bit mad.

"ORANGE IS AN AWSOME COLOR!", Naruto yells.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.", Lilo says earning anouther laugh.

"Hhiiii.", Stitch says.

Naruto jumps back in revolt. "What is that thing?!", Naruto says in shock.

"My reaction to him as well.", Nani says remembering when she first saw Stitch.

"This is Stitch! He is my friend!", Lilo says hugging him, "What are you called?"

"Naruto."

"Nice to meet you!", Lilo says shaking his hand.

**"Will you tell that girl to stop shaking so viciously! I can't sleep!"**

"Woah! What was that? I heard a voice while shaking his hand.", Lilo says.

Naruto starts sweating.

_'Will you shut up furball? She heard you! I don't want to be seen as a threat again!'_

**"Well you should have told her to stop before I woke up! I am going to go back to sleep."**

"You heard something? Let me see...", Jumba says and holds Naruto's hand and shakes it hard.

**"WILL YOU STOP THE SHAKING ALREADY!? CAN'T A TAILED BEAST GET SOME SLEEP!? I AM OFFICALLY ANGRY! THEY ARE MORE ANNOYING THAN YOU MORON!"**

"Yikes! I heard it too. Something else is going on in there.", Jumba says, "What ever it is I did NOT put it in there! And for some reason what ever it was called him a moron."

"I'M NOT A MORON!", Naruto yells and stomps. He runs into Nani's room. {Oh boy...}

Naruto hides in the closet and his eyes slit and turn red and grows a tail.

"Why are you in... AH!", Nani says and jumps back.

"What's... Woah! I was not excpeting him to do that.", Jumba says in surprise.

He slowly reverts back.

"Please don't do that again! Why did you have to make it like that!?", Nani says.

"Hey all I was doing was eating Ramen at my favorite shop and something sucked me in and I popped up here!", Naruto says a little annoyed. His eyes flicher between red and normal.

"I am going to run some tests on him.", Jumba says. Once the last word Naruto's eyes widen and he jumps back.

"You aren't doing anything to me!", Naruto says.

"Cutie Jutsu!", Naruto says and transforms into a naked lady. Stitch covers Lilo's eyes and closes his. Jumba and Pleakley gets a nose bleed and faint. Nani gets an offended look and hits him.

"Don't you dare do that again!", Nani says completly annoyed at the perverted jutsu he did.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!", Naruto says and creates several naked lady clones of himself. Nani gets even more offened and Stitch faints Lilo faints as well.

"I though I said to stop!", Nani yells.

"I DID NOT program THOSE perverted tricks in.", Jumba says waking up but sees several naked ladies and faints again.


	2. Chapter 2

{I own NONE of this.}

Key:

**Kyuubi/_'Kyuubi Thought'_**

_'Thought'_

Normal

Jutsus

{Author Note}

* * *

After finally getting Naruto in a chair Jumba starts the tests.

"Get that thing away from me!", Naruto says as Jumba comes with a needle.

"This won't hurt unless you strain yourself.", Jumba says.

After several hours of chasing Naruto they finally get him and put him to sleep. After 4 hours of tests he wakes up.

**"Why did you have to do those perverted jutsus in front of them?! If you didn't you would be in a bed sleeping. And knowing you, possible surrounded by several empty ramen cups."**

"Shut up furball!", Naruto yells.

"Who are you talking to? Stitch didn't say anything.", Lilo asks.

"Well, it looks like I might have accidentally tapped into another universe...", Jumba says sheepishly, "Whoops..."

Nina face palms.

"Jumba I thought you fixed that experiment maker! It looks like this pervert is stuck here!", Nina says in a 'I am not amused' voice.

Naruto sniffs the air. He cringes.

"WHAT IS THAT SMELL?! ICK! SMELLS LIKE ROTTEN RAMEN _WITH_ THE SIDE OF SASUKE'S SWEATY SOCKS! GROSS!", Naruto says turn a bit green in the face and runs for a bathroom to puke.

"He must be smelling dinner!", Pleakley says running into the kitchen.

"Oh no. Not another fried sock feast...", Nina says with a disgusted look.

**"Wow. That thing is not a good cook. I can smell the disaster from in here!"**

"I hope it isn't what I thought I smelled." Naruto says sitting next to the toilet and continues to puke.

**"I got some bad news. And your NOT going to like it."**

"Does it have to do with what he made? Cause if it is Sweaty socks and rotten ramen I am high tailing for the mountains.", Naruto says unleashing another round of barfing.

**"Worse."**

"What can be worse?! Rotten ramen and sweaty socks is the grosser than cleaning the stalls in the women's bathroom! How I know is because I got caught vandalizing the monument by writing a detailed description on how to do the Cutie Jutsu with spray paint!", Naruto says barfing again.

**"Listen you moron! There IS something worse and it's called the seal getting toyed with! That Jumba guy messed with it while you were out! Since he did we are going to merge and it won't be pleasant!"**

"I guess that is worse! Well that explains why I have been throwing up for 2 hours straight!", Naruto says in a snarky deadpan tone and continues to puke.

**"Well finish your puking and get to the table! Hopefully the merge doesn't happen yet cause I don't want you to look like a freak at school! And how I know is is because their sending you!"**

"Great! First finding out what he did and second going to school looking like human fox mix!", Naruto says hitting his head on the toilet.

After his little talk with Kyuubi he went to the table and found out what was causing the smell... {Yep, fried socks.}

"Pleakley! Please tell me you didn't use my socks!", Nina yells.

"I sure did!", Pleakley says with a smile.

"Ewwww!", These smell worse than Sasuke's socks!", Naruto says throwing his fried sock out the window. The sock hits a cat and meows and attack Naruto.

After dinner Naruto went to bed in the guest room and covered up. Next morning Pleakley goes in to wake up Naruto.

"Wake up! Time to get started!", Pleakley says and pulls of the blankets to find him sleeping cuddling a tail and has fox ears. {Kinda how you hug a bear in your sleep.}

"Well did he... Oh great! He has a tail again! Did you anger him?", Nina asks Pleakley.

"No! I swear! I came to wake him up! When I pulled off the covers and poof I found him like this!", Pleakley says in a 'wasn't me' tone.

"Can I have Miso Ramen please?", Naruto says in his sleep.

"I would say he has a little addiction cause look what I found littered in the living room at midnight.", Pleakley says showing a picture of it. The picture showed the living room was littered with twenty-five cups Ramen.

"Oh my! He seriously did THAT?! Please tell me he was in his sleep!", Nina says pleading it was so.

"He was. He mumbled about something, but not really sure. Also I found this in the couch.", Pleakley says holding up a bra and a pair of panties.

"HOW?! DID HE?! Seriously! Is he perverted that much?!", Nina says in anger and confusion.

"Stitch saw everything. He was too loud!", Stitch said rubbing his eye, "He is a pervert."

Nina face palms and Pleakley shakes his head.

"Please tell us everything.", Nina says reluctantly.

"I saw him going to the fridge and grab a cup of Ramen before he changed.", Stitch says in a 'I am sleepy' tone.

"Please word that better cause that is going to make it seem like you saw him changing clothes.", Nina says slapping him.

"The change I mean is the ears appeared", Stitch says pointing to his fox ears, "Then the tail."

"Of course we now know when now why on Earth he want Ramen at midnight?", Nina asks.

"I guess he was hungry. He throw his dinner out the window remember?", Stitch says and Pleakley realizes Naruto through his Fried Sock out the window. Pleakley comically leaves the room. Lilo enters.

"I heard the racket and came to see what happened.", Lilo says and her jaw drops after seeing Naruto, "Okay what happened? Who angered him?"

"We found him this way. And he also did this to the living room.", Nina says showing Lilo the picture of the living room.

"Okay. He has a bit of an addiction to Ramen... Hmmm. I have an idea.", Lilo says and walks up to Naruto an goes up to his ear, "Hey mom is cooking rotten Ramen and Sweaty Socks for breakfast..."

After hearing that his eyes shot open and he yelled a long exaggerated 'no'. Everyone laughs at his reaction to the lie.

"WHAT SO FUNNY ABOUT THAT?! IT'S NASTY! AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON LAST NIGHT'S DINNER! IT WAS HORRIBLE!", Naruto yells in a 'I am not amused' tone.

"I lied to wake you up. And it concludes it. You are addicted to Ramen.", Lilo says.

Jumba comes in and everyone explains what happened and why he is yelling.

"Well what is for breakfast? Roasted panties?", Naruto says sarcastically.

"Yes.", Pleakley says from the hallway, and after that word leaves his mouth Naruto goes wide eyed. {Oh snap.}

"EWWWWWWW! YOUR SICK!", Naruto says shoving his finger at Pleakley. Naruto leaves to go throw up, again.

"What's with him?", Pleakley asks.

"I will go cook a real breakfast.", Nina says.

"Can it be pancakes?", Lilo asks.

"Sure Lilo.", Nina says and goes removing the gross breakfast Pleakley was making.

An hour later, Naruto recovered from the puking.

"You got rid of the panties?", Naruto asks.

"Yes.", Nina says flipping a pancake.

"Hopefully you like pancakes cause Nina makes the best in the entire world!", Lilo says in happiness.

Nina serves the pancakes. Naruto sniffs them. They smell better than the Fried Socks. He tastes one, and it tastes good, but not as good as Ramen. After finishing Naruto, Stitch, and Lilo get ready for school.

"Woah, hang on! You let Stitch go to school?", Naruto asks in confusion. {I didn't say it earlier sorry, but Naruto is twelve right now.}

"Yes. He is very smart and Nina enrolled him.", Lilo says proudly and hugs Stitch.

"Well I guess your classmates have seen weirder things than this.", Naruto says gesturing to the tail and ears.

"They have. They see me around aliens everyday.", Lilo says with a smile.

"Then I should not have to worry about the ears and tail then.", Naruto says in relief.

When they entered everyone's jaws dropped and stared at Naruto. He was the weirdest thing they have seen.

"Great. Weirdlo has brought another freak into the school!", Mertle says in a snarky tone.

"Yaaaa!", Her cronies say simultaneously.

Naruto, Stitch, and Lilo manage to ignore them.

"Okay, class we have a new student. Please come up and introduce yourself.", The teacher says pointing to Naruto.

Naruto walks up to the front of the class.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I love Ramen.", Naruto says in a happy tone. Mertle snickers and thinks of some insults.

"Hey Naruto! You want to know what's for lunch today?", Mertle says.

"What?", Naruto asks.

"Cardboard Ramen with a side of dog fur.", Mertle says and laughs with her cronies.

Naruto goes pale after hearing this. He runs to the trash can and throws up.

"EWWWW!", the whole class says.

"Enough! Mertle, I think you have tortured him enough! Everyone please turn to page 25 and do problems one through eight-teen while I take Naruto up to the nurse.", the teacher says taking the still throwing up Naruto to the nurse.

At lunch Naruto comes back with a plate full of Ramen. He sits near Mertle and her cronies.

"So why did you do that earlier? I already almost ate fried panties for breakfast due to Pleakley!", Naruto says stuffing his face with Ramen.

"Because your weirder than Weirdlo, Fox Boy.", Mertle says snickering.

Lilo and Stitch sit next to Naruto.

"Hhhiii!", Stitch says.

"Weirdlo please take your blue alien dog and the Fox Boy away from our table!", Mertle says in a 'I am not amused' tone.

"Yaaaaaa!", Mertle's cronies say simultaneously.

Naruto starts getting a mischievous fox smile on his face. If anyone who knew him saw this would be running away into the mountains cause this smile meant one thing... A major prank.

After school Naruto puts the last finishing touches on his little contraption. It had a sling, a trip wire, a lever, and a pulley system. Naruto places a balloon into the sling and readies the sling. Mertle walks by and activates the trip wire and after a few seconds the balloon splashes on her covering her in honey. And a few more seconds later, feathers fell on her.

"Alright! Who did that?!", Mertle asks.

Naruto comes out of his hiding spot laughing. Lilo and Stitch leave the building to find what Naruto did. They fall over laughing.

"Fox Boy! What was that for?!", Mertle says shoving her finger into him.

"You were being a jerk earlier so I thought that was the okay for me to be a jerk back!", Naruto says with a grin.

No body expected this, but a puddle formed on Mertle's shirt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", Mertle asks.

It turns out Naruto is peeing on her.

"Marking my territory.", Naruto says with a grin.

"NARUTO!", the teacher yells, "We DON'T pee on other students! You have detention!"

Two hours later, Nina came into the school to find Lilo, Stitch, and Naruto in detention.

"Naruto, pulled a massive prank on another student and peed on the same one who he pulled the prank on. Lilo, bit another student when she wouldn't share her pencil. Stitch, well he threw today's lunch at another student when she said it was worms.", The teacher said gesturing to each of the three.

Nina eyed Naruto the hardest cause she knew he can do worse than that remembering when he turned into a naked lady. At home Nina told Jumba and Pleakley what the three got themselves into at school.

"That is very inappropriate and disturbing.", Jumba says in response to Naruto peeing on another student, "Let's make sure he doesn't do THAT again."


End file.
